Unsurprising Mates
by KittieKat666
Summary: When you thought your life was already set in stone, but it was never, because your not even with the right person to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

Surprising Mates

I do not own twilight that is stephanie meyer. Or any rights to it. Just the plot to this story:::

Sorry for any spelling error or grammatical errors ahead of time. I try to triple check my work, and it sometimes slips past me.

Rated :**M **for mature seeing as there will be foul language and I am not 100% sure if I will write any lemons or limes yet. Just covering all my bases

Bloody hell, what's that digusting smell? I couldn't help, but wrinkle my nose up in digust at the shitty smell coming from the forest we were in at the moment. "Well, Sug, I did tell you what was around this area, and after being up here for a week, you'd think you'd of already knew the answer to your question." the female next to me tittered on laughing at my expense. I just growled at her, and walked off. We'd run all across the United States on a hunch that our mates were here somewhere, only to find the last thing neither of us had expected. Sticking to the shadows and only staying downwind away from the family and than there was the stinky dogs of the reservation.

"Do ya think that little witch seen us coming?" I turned to my partner in crime for the last century or so. "Nah, sug, We didn't even come here til the last second, so decisions were never outright in our minds, and she's not looking for us." I couldn't stand the bitch who seemed to walk into our Majors life and start switching everything to what he wasn't. In all reality, he looked like a pansy female wearing them preppy clothes. We were never raised that way, but what could we say that wouldn't piss the Major off at us about his mate.

"Can you tell your damn wolf, to stick downwind, he smells like a sewage dump!" I turned and hissed to Char. "Same to you buddy, you stink like a bunch of rotting animals that got left in the sun to long, so who smells now?", Leah had said to me. I couldn't believe that my ex wife had found a wolf for a mate, let alone another female. I watched as they started kissing and fondling each other like I wasn't even stand there. Any man with a brain or a dick, would think shit like that was extremely hot. I readjusted my jeans, and told them to knock that shit off. "Pfft, your just jealous that you haven't gotten any in how long now, Pete?" Leah snickered at me as Char walked by slapping me upside the head, and no one told you to watch us, ya damn perv. Well, I'll leave ya two ladies to lick each other, or whatever the hell it is ya two are gonna do, and go check on mah mate."

She was now in my peripheal vision, and what a site to behold it was. All alone out there, like I she was little red riding hood and I was the big bad wolf, only I was something a bit more. As if she had sensed me she started to look around, "Edward, is that you?" Now really, she had to go and say fagward's name. That could kill any erection I could ever have had. My inner beast was snarling, wanting to get out, he didn't like the fact there was anyone near her, or even touching her. But shit, I couldn't just swoop down and scoop her up without scaring her. Plus she was all "in love" with that douche. I could see ole Eddie boy starting to get suspicious since the birds had all cleared out from the area, sniffing and scanning the area like there was a threat. Boy, your damn right there's a threat, not to my precious mates', but to yours. He was now sniffing her neck, like he was going in for the kill, she had this dreamy stare plastered on her face, and I could tell she was being dazzled, so rather than marching out there and ripping his fucking head off, I let out a howl like there was some wolves near by. Edward than stiffened, but rather than being caught red handed doing what he was doing, they started to walk back to the house. My plan to spook him had worked, and he was now walking back to that house. Now tell me, how the hell was I going to get mah mate. Should I march in there and rip ole Eddie's head off and stomp it flat or just start demanding some crazy shit?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own the characters. Just the plot. I know it's been a really really long time since I have updated this story. I just got a computer again, so hopefully I can update more than once a year. lol

I decided to give my sire a ring a ling to let him know me and Charlotte were dropping by for a visit. Maybe somehow charm my mate into my lap. I know I'm stud. Charlotte and Leah just give me this look like dream on buddy. So I must be speaking aloud to myself. "So ladies sorry to break up the woman love fest, that I would love to be invited to next time, but Char needs to go shower before we can even think of dropping in. And Leah, ya gotta stay away for a few days so they don't get a whiff of all this going down."Peter said. "Calm your titties Pete, Oh wait you don't have any, but we do." The girls teased while cupping each others breasts. "That's just wrong on so many levels ladies. He started to reach over, "Just one feelsy Leah, just one!" Char smacked his hand hard," Thats mine Peter! So unless your willing to share Bella with us, you don't get to touch my mate!" "Well lets go throw Jasper that phone call and let him know we are coming to stop by." "Hey asshole, we are stopping in for a visit in the next few hours. Me and Char duh. ya, ya ya." He closed the phone and crushed it in case. "So he knows we are coming now, virgin boy was whining about having us around in the background. Said the blood drinkers weren't allowed over because of his supposed "mate"." Peter growled a bit at the last word. "No worries Suga, we came up here for a reason, well two." Char let out a giggle while slightly squeezing Leahs' hand. "I know a cliff we can dive off off since you two don't have a scent, can wash off in the ocean. Just let me go ahead and make sure no one else from the pack is around. I'll signal you with a howl." Leah shifted and took out at a fast pace. The howl was heard echoing all through the forest. "I guess its time to go get clean darling, ladies first." Peter gestured for Charlotte to go ahead of him. "Don't be looking at my ass Peter, you making things weird."

After rinsing off in the ocean, they ran the way to the Cullens house. No one would hear them without them yelling out. Peter's gift made it impossible for both Edward and Alice to see his future and read his thoughts. "Hello, hello, paging Mrs. Daisy, " Peter called out to Jasper, while linking his hands with Charlotte's to portray that happy mate picture. "Pete, your an asshole," Jasper called out while Alice walked out behind him with a scowl. "Well its just an observation Mr. Suit over there. Where's your cowboy boots? Your jeans?" They reached forward and gave each other big pats on the back. "How are you doing Char?" Jasper asked while engulfing her in a big hug. Peter played the part of the supposed mate and growled," Ya got your own midgie over there." He pointed than laughed at the scowl on Alice's face. Walking into the living room, Peter could smell his mate. She smelled like strawberries and flowers, so enticing like a siren singing a song. He had to quelch the urges to go to her down, and felt Charlotte's hands grip his tightly, both in warning to let him know she was there for him.

Coming around the corner looking at both Prissyward and who he knew was Bella, the human, aka. his mate. He heard her gasp at both his and Charlotte's very bright red eyes. Edward glared at Peter, and pulled Bella into his body tightly gripping her possessively. She attempted to scooch away slightly because he was hurting her. Peter repressed the growl that threatened to escape. Rose and Emmett both greeted the newcomers, and Bella stared fascinated. Emmett and Peter were both already wandering off,"Goddamnit Emmett you stay out of our bedroom, any and all pranks against me this time around will lead to castration and no sex for a year." Rose yelled behind the two of them seeing them look back at her with a wicked smirk. "How do you even put up with him Char?" Rose asked while rolling her eyes. "Cause it keeps it fun darling, don't want to get bored, and I don't mind pranking him back." She grinned deviously. Walking straight up to Bella,"Hi darling, I'm Charlotte, I'm that devishly handsome cowboys mate. Nice to meet ya." Bella didn't even look slightly perturbed by the red eyes, and went to shake Charlotte's hand when Edward stood up between the two women. "I don't want you touching her, the temptation might be too great, and I am not putting Bella at risk." Rosalie growled out," Seriously Edward, she's here 24/7 with vampires and she doesn't flinch, let her speak for herself. Char isn't going to cause her harm, you know that. Both her and Peter have been around alot of humans in their lifetimes, quit being so uptight."

Edward just growled in response to his sister trying to keep Bella tucked into his side, when she moved forward to shake Charlotte's hand. "Hi, I'm Bella, Edward's mate," she smiled while shaking Char's hands. It only took a few seconds before Edward took off screaming," Don't even think about it Emmett. Bella, love, I will be right back." he dashed right out of the room. Rose and Charlotte giggled," the boys decided to mess with his precious Volvo. He won't make it in time, they already dismantled the engine and Peter is off running through the woods. Edward's fast, but not Peter fast. Both me and Pete were in the southern wars with Jasper." Char explained. Bella was extremely fascinated by the southern wars considering Edward would never let her near Jasper long enough to learn much about him or anything about his life. "Would you tell me about the southern wars, Charlotte?" Bella shyly asked. Before Charlotte could speak Alice chimed in," Oh Bella, you don't want to hear about all that nastiness and the murders and killings. It's too much for you, let's all go shopping in Portland later on instead." Bella grimaced while getting slightly frustrated at being brushed off about wanting to know about the wars. "I'd rather not go shopping Alice, I have to go down to the reservation tonight with Charlie anyways. Big bonfire tonight to celebrate, ya know? I told you guys earlier this week, I wouldn't be available for that. Why don't you go hunt tonight?" Bella was trying her best to escape the idea of shopping. "How about I call Charlie to get you out of going to the reservation Bella? You know how much he loves me." Alice declared. "I'd love to go shopping sugah, Pete's been keeping me in the wild, how about us ladies get a night to ourselves, while Bella spends time with her father." Char said sweetly. Rosalie jumped in quick to agree, she knew Bella didn't want to go, could sense her discomfort at the thought, but Alice wanted what she wanted, no matter who she stepped over. "Sure ladies, but next time Bella, please don't ditch me. You know how much Edward hates when your near the wolves, I can't see you. And the thoughts those boys have. Blech." Alice let out a deep sigh while going upstairs to get ready for their excursion.

Charlotte walked away giving Bella a wink and blowing a kiss. Bella's whole body heated up in a blush. Charlotte was very attractive for a female vampire, but Bella was sure she was into men, mainly Edward, but she did find herself finding Jaspers's friend very sexy. She knew she should'nt be thinking these things. She blushed again. It was a good thing Edward couldn't read his mind. Edward walked back into the house looking a bit worse for wear. His clothes were torn and ripped, and he had leaves, grass, and twigs hanging from his body. "Edward,"Bella gasped. "Are you all right?" She stood walking over to him, picking off a few stray twigs and brushing the leaves from him. Edward scowled. "I am going to take a shower, and when I am done, I will be taking you home for the weekend. You do not need to be around that heathen." He exclaimed while walking up the stairs, snarling and actually cursing. Bella couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He had never acted that way to her, no matter how mad he was.

After she heard the shower upstairs she seen Emmett and Peter both walk in like the cat that caught the canary, big chesire smiles on their faces. "You really made Edward mad Emmett, that's not very nice, now I am not allowed over here until Peter and Charlotte leave. I'd like to get to know Charlotte. She seems very friendly. And you Peter, stop being so mean to my fiance." Bella poked her finger into his chest hoping to get her point across. Peter grabbed her finger and nibbled the end,"Okay darling, I'll ease up on the virgin prick, but only cause I want to be around you." he winked before dashing away to set up his prank on his partner in crime, in war there was no friends only casualties. Bella blushed yet again furiously. "Does my Bella boo think Peter is sexyyyyyy? Emmett said while thrusting his hips and laughing. Rose walked by and smacked him up the head,"Ow, Rosie, what'd I do to earn that?" "Quit teasing Bella and come help me fix that extra motorcycle for Peter and Charlotte to use." she sauntered away from Emmett while looking over her shoulder giving him a come hither look.

Edward came down from his shower still in an extremely foul mood. He didn't see Bella anywhere, but could hear light laughing and her heartbeat outside. He knew she was outside talking, picking up on the thoughts around her, she was talking to Jasper,Charlotte, and Peter about the southern wars. "Jasper, I thought I told you to never talk about those digusting times with Bella ever." Edward growled out while yanking Bella up by her arm. "Ow, Edward let go, your hurting me." she whimpered out. There was sure to be hand prints where he had grabbed her. She wasn't sure that he meant to, but it would be hard to explain to the wolves when she went to visit the reservation. Bella fell to the ground in an unladylike heap and could'nt see why Edward had dropped her so abruptly. She turned around to snarling, and to see Peter had Edward by the throat growling maniacally. Eyes pitch black with hatred. Charlotte gripped Peter's forewarm," Let him down, he knows better than to touch a woman now, come on Peter, no violence. You promised me." His growling wasn't even beginning to calm down, he completely ignored Char's pleas. He ripped off three of Edward's fingers and threw them as far as he could into the woods. "I see you touch anyone, and I mean anyone like that again, I will rip your whole damn arm off and beat you to death with it. You understand me?" he snarled out letting the spit fly into Edward's face. He than shoved Edward back hard as can be onto his back. Bella was confused about the whole situation. She should go to her fiance's side, but he did hurt her. Her answer came in the prayer of Rosalie," Let me take you home Bella, Edward needs to think about what he did." said while wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders and pulling her to the front of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always I do not own twilight, only the storyline to which I am currently writing. I do not own the characters as well. Sorry for the belated update. Thank you to all the new followers, favorites, and reviews. Any and all are appreciated.

Chapter 3:

Bella was so confused, she had never seen Edward so angry at her specifically. That and he had put his hands on her upper arms, his gripping hold had left black bruises in the spots. There would be no way to explain this to the wolves at the bonfire. Her best friend Jake would go psycho, hell even Paul would have a meltdown. She had secretly had a relationship with Paul while Edward had left her. And while they had feelings of what they thought was love, with everyone finding their imprints, the two of them had decided to split in case of Paul imprinting. He didn't want to be the one to hurt her, while she didn't want to give her heart away and be left behind. They were still good friends, even maintaining their private relationship a secret somehow from all the other wolves. The newcomer Peter put her fiancee on edge. Bella wasn't even sure she was in love with Edward,but felt she couldn't speak with him about these it for fear of him freaking out. She had been questioning her feelings for him since they had gotten back together even going as far to speak to Jake about it. Jake had mentioned hearing about how vampires glamoured people, Bella had told Jake she didn't think she could be glamoured because her mind was blocked and very silent to Edward.

"Bells, you home?" Charlie called up the stairs. "It's gonna be a cold one tonight, the winds picked up and it's definitely chilly, make sure you grab yourself a sweater or a jacket to wear to the reservation." "K, let me change real quick and I'll be down so we can go. The casseroles are sitting side by side in the oven. Grab those and the bags of the marshamallows from the cupboard to take with." Bella called down. Her dad could never understand why she supplied enough to feed a mini army, but there was never any leftovers no matter how much food was there. The imprints mixed with a few of non imprints always traded off responsibilities of bringing different things to these events, hence Bella bringing what Charlie thought was a hundred bags of marshmallows. She was the marshmallow bringer for tonights' smores. It didn't take them very long to get to Billy Black's house where they were all meeting up them walking over to First Beach. "Bells!" Jake picked her up and swung her around with a huge hug. She tried not to whimper when he accidentally squeezed her upper arms," Jake your squeezing me too hard." She tried to play it off like he was too rough. "You stink, couldn't shower before coming down here." he playfully smirked at her knowing he could goad her. "Hey, mister hot and sweaty 24/7, your lucky I came at all. I could always go back home and take that casserole I made." Bella snarked right back at him. "It's not the casserole with the steak meat in it, is it?" Jake questioned. "Maybe." "Okay I'll be a good boy Bells. The guys are already at the beach setting up the grills and the open fire. We were just waiting on you and Charlie." Jake said while loading the wagon they had. He had to bring the wagon along due to having to push his dad's wheelchair through the trails since no one else here would be strong enough.

This was possible the biggest bonfire that Bella had ever been to. Something big must be going on that's for sure. She took the things that they had brought and dropped them off next to and on the table that was prepped and waiting. "Hey Bella, I'm glad to see you, big night tonight. I really didn't think you were going to be able to come." Emily called out while setting up the table for utensils and plates. "I didn't think I was going to either, but Rose helped me out of staying at the Cullens house earlier. I promised dad I would come not to mention Jake. Didn't want to look bad bailing out. " Bella grinned at Emily. Emily was one of the friendliest, most genuine girls that Bella had ever met even with the scars across her face. When Bella had met Emily she didn't even flinch or bother to ask. It was Emily that had brought it up asking if she was even slightly curious as to what happened or freaked out by it. When Bella had explained anything regarding the supernatural didn't even bother or phase her in the least anymore and the fact she knew that Em was Sam's imprint, she figured it had something to do with that. "Oh Bella, before you go too far, Sam wanted to talk to you about something. He wouldn't tell me what." Bella gave her hand a wave in acknowledgment wandering off to go find Sam.

"What's up Sam? Emily said you wanted to talk to me?" Bella tried to ask as quietly as she could with all the wolf hearing around. Paul walked up and put his arms around Bella, it was out of habit for him at this point. He knew it looked weird, but everyone just figured he had a soft spot for her. He always seemed to turn into this affectionate person where she was concerned. "So we smelled some new bloodsuckers around the borderline, do you have any idea who that may be?" Sam was very alert and attentive when it came to his tribe. Nothing snuck past the wolves that they didn't want sneaking. "Do the cullens have visitors or is there a new threat that we should be worried about?" Sam asked. "Jasper got some visitors earlier, family is what he calls them. They are red eyes, but they are well aware of the treaty from what I know of. They aren't bad people Sam, at least I don't get that vibe from them. Jasper told them about the lines and they even said they wouldn't hunt anywhere near here. It's a mated pair, Sam. Charlotte and Peter are their names." While speaking about what sounded like fondness for the two Paul had shivered against Bella, even going as far to nuzzle his nose into her neck and take a few deep breathes to not phase. His grip around her waist even tightened, just a bit for him to realize she was right there in front of him, not enough to hurt her. "Paul, what the fuck man?" Paul looked at Sam eyes blazing yellow and wolfish looking. "Paul, step away from her man, before you hurt her." "It's okay Sam, he's not hurting me. His wolf is wanting to make sure I'm fine. It doesn't bother me." Bella shrugged while slowly moving away from him. "I'm fine Paul, relax."She reached up on her tip toes and gave his nose a kiss than started to saunter away to get her spot next to Jake and her dad. "Don't even fucking ask." Paul walked off towards the fire as well, irritation rolling off him in waves.

Billy started off the bonfire the way they always did, after everyone was finished eating, they spoke of the cold ones and the spirit warriors. Retelling the tales of old. "This is the biggest bonfire we've held, as we have added on new imprints, new pack members, and even including what I consider family." Billy stated while giving both Bella and Charlie a quick glance. "I am handing over the floor to Sam, he's the real reason we have called this bonfire. Sam simply smiled at Billy. "We have all been called here today for a simple celebration of life. I have big news for everyone." He brought Emily into his arms before he continued on with his small speech. "Emily and I are expecting two new pack members." He winked across the group. The hoots and yells could be heard throughout all of La Push. "Way to go man, You don't do nothing half assed." could also be heard along with lots of congratulations. Emily was beaming finally able to rub her hands against her stomach. "Congratulations Emily." Bella leaned in to give her a close hug. "Thank you Bella, I'm glad I can finally show how I really feel." She laughed. "I've been so damn sick in the mornings, with everyone coming and going, I have to febreeze like crazy so they don't smell the puke." Bella scrunched up her nose at the mention of puking, but smiled in Emily's way. "What's the deal with you and Paul? I have never seen him so affectionate towards anyone." Emily gave Bella a sly glance. "Changing your mind about being with Edward?" Bella grimaced because she really was having second thoughts about him now that he seemed to become controlling and hurt her. "No, Emily, still going to be marrying him. Paul and me just have that weird quirky relationship, what can I say?" She shrugged her shoulders before wandering back to her dad. "Ready to go Bells? Charlie asked her.

Over at the Cullen's Emmett and Peter had destroyed half the foyer from their pranks while Bella had been at the bonfire. They were being throuougly chastised by Esme for destroying her beautiful home. The punishment was to fix it all back the way it had been originally by only looking at pictures, while Emmett's punishment was no sex for a week from Rose. "But Rosie." Emmett whined following behind her. "A week is forever. I can't last a week without you Rosie." "Should've thought about it before you destroyed the foyer,huh? I told you two to knock it off hours ago, but neither one of you listen." She pointed her fingers at both Emmett and Peter. Charlotte was snickering sitting in the chair in the corner of the living room. Peter gave her an evil glare, while Char held her hands up in mock surrender. "Baby, it's all Peter's fault. I didn't even do anything." Emmett tried again while giving his wife the puppy dog eyes. Peter started to bluster and say something until Rose smacked Emmett upside the head. "It was the both of you, so the both of you will be fixing Esme's house. Get to it. Bella's supposed to be by today and she doesn't need to see that your sheningans." At the thought of seeing his mate again Peter put a determined look on his face before starting to repair things. He didn't want Bella to think that he couldn't be serious when needed. After yesterdays events regarding Edward, he also didn't want her to think he was that violent.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Twilight, just the storyline that is being written. Thank you everyone for the reviews :) I love Paul too, just saying.

And an answer to the questions about Paul. I always liked Paul's domineering behaviors and some of the stories I have read about him being like this opposite of what he's portrayed as. I had Bella be in a secret relationship because I never liked the idea of her truly pining for ages over him and wanted to give her a chance to sort of have a relationship outside of Edward. She didn't know that Edward wasn't her mate originally just more of a recent change in the dynamic of their relationship. Also because Paul didn't want the other wolves to know about his dalliances with Bella he never thought of them while in wolf form.

Chapter 4:

Bella was pacing the entrance to her home wringing her hands back and forth. She had slept like crap and had had horrible nightmares about what it would be like to stay with Edward forever. Forever was a really long time and at one point she wanted to spend her forever with him, but now she knew she didn't. She knew Alice would try talking her into staying with Edward as his mate, but Bella didn't feel the so called mate spark that she thought she would feel. Her heart had loved him once upon at time, but now she wasn't feeling like she was in love with him anymore. Especially after the way he hurt he the previous night. Looking in the main hall mirror she could see the perfect outline of where his hands are squeezed her arms in anger at talking to Jasper and his friend. Jasper wasn't a bad man like Edward wanted her to believe, he just had made bad choices. Choices that had left him alive and saved the lives of the two people that were visiting. Bella didn't see that as an evil vicious man. Her and Edward rarely ever seen to eye to eye, now that Bella was thinking about it. 'Just another reason not to go through this.' she mumbled to herself. Rubbing at her arms, she knew she had to tell him, but was afraid of his reaction. What if he decided to seriously hurt her? Or turn her for himself against her will. She knew that she belonged in the supernatural world one way or another. 'Ugh' she whined drawing her hands down her face.

"Bella," the tinkering voice outside her front door led her to know that Alice was patiently awaiting outside. Alice's head was poking up and down, so she knew Alice was bouncing up and down the balls of her feet. 'God, is she never not hyper? I don't have the energy to deal with this today.' she couldn't help but think. Opening the front door Bella let out a grumble of "Hi Alice" before letting the pixie pass through. "Oh jeez Bella you don't even look half presentable for the family movie night tonight. We should go upstairs and find you something else to wear." Alice looked at Bella still lounging in her fuzzy jammy pants in disdain. "I'm tired Alice, I'm not changing. Either I go like this or I don't go at all." She grumped out. "Fine look like a street urchin." Alice huffed out.

Something seemed off or slightly different walking into the entrance of the Cullen household. "Esme, did you redo something?" Bella questioned. "No, it seems that my son and a certain other person decided to blow up the entrance to the house to have a prank war yesterday after you left. They fixed it before you came over today dear." She gave Bella small slight hug. Bella just gave a smirk towards Emmett who gave her two thumbs up and a cheeky grin before Rose popped him in the back of the head. Than smiled at Bella as well. Charlotte and Peter were sitting on the biggest couch off to the side both giving a dazzling smile as well. 'Everyone's off their rockers today. There must be something in the water.' Edward came down the stairs with wet hair, as if he had recently showered. "Bella love." he came close to her wrapping her into his arms. Peter looked at Charlotte and rolled his eyes. Char just looked at her friend and laughed. "Bella, you couldn't of showered before coming over today? You smell like those god awful dogs. What did you roll around with them on the ground?" He slightly pushed her back a bit. "I'm tired Edward, I told your sister I wasn't in the mood to do anything today but sleep. I didn't sleep good last night." "Those mutts upset you that much at their stupid event. My poor Bella." Edward tried to smooth her hair down with his hands. "Those mutts are my friends Edward, knock it off or I will leave right now and walk home. I don't let them talk about you guys like that, so don't talk to me about them like that." Bella stomped over to the couch, her spot was next to Peter so she plopped down in a huff with her arms across her chest. "Bella love, wouldn't this chair over here be more comfortable to sit in?" Edward tried to pull Bella up with a tug when Peter growled at him. "Fuck, she's supposed to be your mate and your just demanding shit out of her left and right. Let the poor girl just fucking sit. Did you even see the bag's under her eyes or do you just tend to tune her little ass out."

"Mind your own business, you weren't even invited. You just showed up to OUR home talking like straight filth. That's all you are is filth." Edward spat out in Peter's faith. Char was up in a split second in between Peter and Edward. "Now boys, let's relax it's supposed to be an enjoyable night tonight. And Edward, Carlisle was nice enough to issue an invitation to join the rest of you guys tonight. While Bella is your fiancee, that doesn't give you any right to tell her what to do" she managed to get all this out including skirting around the fact that she outright didn't say mate like Edward kept pointing out. Edward's face was turning red like he was going to explode for people telling him what to do. No one ever told him what to do. Let alone what to do with his Bella. He was getting ready to rebuke Charlotte when Carlisle's hand popped up on his shoulder," Son maybe we need to go outside for a few minutes for you to relax and for us to talk." He gently pushed him towards the door while giving Esme a small nod. "Bella, why'd you have to go and do all that. Edward asked you nicely about sitting somewhere else, but no you had to argue with him." Alice snidely remarked. "Alice shush, its time for you to quiet down and mind your own." Jasper whispered into her ear while squeezing her tightly to his body letting her know that she wasn't going to be refuting what he just said.

The first few movies were horror movies that Bella picked out. When Edward walked in and sat down next to her at first attempting to sit between her and Peter, Bella had squeezed up against Peter to Edwards annoyance letting him know she could sit on the other side. Peter had winked at Edward when Bella was pushed up against him. The second movie was also a horror movie she had picked out and because she was thoroughly annoyed with Edward's overbearing behavior. Emmett guffawed outloud when he seen the main screen playby announcing that they were going to be watching 'An American Werewolf in Paris'. Even Rose had to stifle her chuckles when seeing the dark grimace poor across their adopted brother's face. Carlisle covered his chuckle with a slight cough, not that they actually ever had to cough. "Really, Bella?" Edward scoffed. "I quite enjoy werewolf movies Edward." Bella sneered out. She was getting really tired of his attitude. The laughing throughout the room just escalated from everyone other than Alice and Edward. Alice kept quiet because Jasper was clenching her thigh in warning, while Edward stood up and stomped up the stairs in anger. "Enjoy your movie night by yourself than." "God he's such a jackass sometimes."Bella spit out eyes ablazed. "Aww Bellsy's got some claws." Emmett giggled.

Bella was softly snoring before the movie was even over curled up in a ball head resting in Peter's lap. Peter was softly stroking Bella's hair. It was very comforting for him to have his mate so close to him with no interruptions. Peter couldn't help but start purring in contentment. Rosalie starred at him in confusion. Everyone had left the movie night once Bella had started to fall asleep to go hunt minus Charlotte, Rosalie, and Jasper. "Are you purring Peter?" Rosalie couldn't help but ask. Peter didn't even realize that he had been purring. "Uh no, I don't purr that shit ain't manly." He stared at Jasper with a look that said help. "Mates tend to purr when they are close by and content Rose." Jasper explained. He thought something was going on, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "But Charlotte's his mate. We only get one true mate for life Jasper." Rose knocked her head in a sideways confused look. "Yes, that's true Rose. More than one someones has been lying to us about things. "That and I am completely a lesbian." Charlotte snorted out. "WHAT?" Rosalie and Jasper's voice boomed out. "But you've been with Peter for years." Jasper was thoroughly confused. "Yeah Sug, we've been together as companions and on the occasion bed mates due to boredom, but never on a serious note. I have a mate, she's definitely all woman." Charlotte giggled while her hands were making out the woman's body shape. "This little lady is my mate Major, my knower brought me here to her. I know we have some things to explain, me and Char do. But believe me, Bella is my mate, make no mistakes about it.

The next hour was spent with both Charlotte and Peter explaining the low down to both Jasper and Rosalie. Peter felt he could trust his sire and the woman that his sire considered his sister, not to mention Rosalie's obvious dislike for Edward. "I'd like to keep this on the downlow for awhile Major, I don't think she quite understands why she's gravitating towards me. That and she's pretty old school, I don't think she'd enjoy the ideas I have about her while she's with that little boy. But mark my words, I won't wait to long for my mate." Jasper was reeling from all the new information that he was taking in while Rose seemed to wrap her mind around it easily. " I thought it was always really weird that he would watch Bella while she slept and always had her agreeing with him. I wonder if he somehow glamoured her. She doesn't even believe in marriage and he somehow got her to agree upon it." Rosalies face tilted like she was deep in thought. "You know now that you point that out Rose, I kinda always get these weird possessive vibes from Edward when he's around Bella, I thought I was feeling the mating bond, but I wonder if it's because she's his singer and he's possessive of her blood." Jasper pondered out loud. "She's his singer, what the fuck Major. I don't want that douche around my mate ever again. If he even thinks about taking a bite out of her, I'm gonna take a chunk out of his ass." Peter snarled out. "I gotta agree with Pete shug, I don't think he should be around her. I think Bella is changing her mind about Edward. He already hurt her earlier, I can smell the blood pooled and seen her tug down her sleeve, he left a pretty ugly bruise where he grabbed her. He's not gonna go quietly and he sure as hell ain't gonna be giving up whatever he thinks she is." A howl outside alerted the remaining few in the house that there was a wolf in the distance, close enough to the border, but not quite over the treaty line.

"I've never heard them willingly seek us out."Rose stated. "I wonder what's going on?" "Ah shug I can tell you what's going on. I mated the only female wolf across the border, she probably is missing me. We've been apart for far too long." Rose and Jasper both just stared at Charlotte with jaws dropped and wide eyes,"You mean a wolf is your mate, not only that the only female wolf is, LEAH?" they both screeched out. "Yup," she popped the p, Gotta go." she gave everyone a wink before running out the door so quick she was gone in a flash.


End file.
